rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Everric
Gabriel Richard "Gabe" Everric (Gaehb-Rhee-Ell Ritch-Erd Eh-vehrr-rick), is a human former farmer and a mischievous brawler/mage. He is the eldest son of Richard and Niki, the now deceased parents of the Everric Orphans. As most of the Everric family, he is a direct descendant of Ariston Everric and Flavia Everric-Ithell. He is an aspiring brawler, and swordsman, his favored weapon being a sword, having lived on his parents farm his whole life and working it, he has gained quite a bit of muscle, as well as his daily mischievous adventures of running around, stealing things from the Draynor Market, and running on the buildings of Al Kharid. He now lives in the residence of their uncle after a month. The kids now sleep there, though it is rather crowded and cramped, they do appreciate it, due to their house burning down. Ark and Gabe try to keep their family in order and take care of them for some time, at least until the others get old enough. He has now become the next head of the Everric Family. Gabriel was created and role-played by Matt. History One fateful morning, the Everric were on their farm between Lumbridge and Draynor, some of the eight kids were gone for whatever reason, a few remained, the father, Richard, the mother, Niki, their oldest son Gabriel, and a few of their other children, being Connor, Kennith and Lynette, due to recent events, the area was subject to Bandosian Patrols. The night before, one of the younger brothers, Kennith, had spotted a group of goblins patrolling about two hundred or so feet north of the farm. Gabriel looked out to where his brother, spotting it as well, though they didn’t bother to tell their parents. The day before was quite eventful, the events including things such as busting open the roof, licking windmill grinders, throwing each other through windows, helping out random strangers, and acts of incest being performed by their mother, Niki. After Richard had arrived home, Gabriel was informed by Lynette about the heinous acts that their mother had performed, which subsequently ended up in Gabe telling Richard about the incestuous acts, after all this and helping out a wounded woman with dark cobalt eyes. The events left Connor, already the loner and rebel of the family as a scarred child. Gabriel and Arkaevum, the twin brothers, and some of the oldest of the family tried to keep the house in order while their parents were gone. Soon enough, as both parents had left for their different reasons, the kids were visited by their Uncle Stu, who talked to them about the various situations in their lives, and spent the night as well. Stu slipped out early in the morning to see how the renovations were coming on his own house. The next morning, Niki and Richard ended up getting into an argument, mostly about Niki’s violation of the children, and other things. As the two strangers had also been within the house, they exited with Gabriel, Connor and Kennith. They argued all over the house, throwing things and what not until they went outside, a large group of rogue Bandosians was making their way down to the farm with a group of about ten Goblins, five Orks, two Ogres and one Bandosian Warpriest and Ambusher behind him, a small army. Niki, who had been charging an earth spell, impaled the Goblins with sharp rocks, while Richard fought off some of the Ork’s killing a few, leaving him tired. This wasn’t before some of the Goblin’s loosed some flaming arrows at the house, bringing down the wooden foundation with relative ease. The eldest child, the half-sibling to the others, Lynette had trapped herself within a thin layer of rock, having taken after her mother, this was a mistake, as it could have cooked her alive. After the forces had been thinned out, with some help from little Kennith and his bow, most of the remaining soldiers were dead, save for the two Ogres, the Ambusher and the Warpriest. Gabriel grabbed one of the younger brothers, Griffin and carried him to Draynor, with the rest of the family, and the strangers. The Warpriest had made his way up to Richard’s position behind the Ogre’s, who had scooted past Richard, as Richard attempted to stop one of the big ones. The Warpriest took this opportunity to stab Richard in the left shoulder, who cried out in pain as he fell onto his back, being knocked over by the combined force of the Ogre’s sheer moving weight and the sword stabbing into his shoulder. Richard made an effort to stab at the Priest, who simply knocked the sword away with his foot, thrusting his left sword into his chest, and pierced his heart. As the Priest’s blade had pierced Richard’s heart, the Priest spoke to him and said, “Your family will fall as quickly as you.” Richard looked back; his green eyes glazed, blood coming out of his mouth and nose as he coughed his last words, “You don’t know my family.” With that Richard Everric breathed his last breath. The Bandosian Warpriest called back his remaining forces, leaving the carnage of dead Orks and Goblins to rot, far exceeding the stench of when they were alive and grunting. Meanwhile, inside the house, Niki was looking for the unconscious Lynette, who was still trapped inside her thin layer of stone. The stone had protected her from the searing flames, but not without cost. During this, Niki was sacrificing her own well-being, the flames searing at her skin, burning it off, as the beams and foundations of the house collapsed upon itself simultaneously, and she was subsequently crushed by the beams, and burned to death, her remains lost in the rubble, the house being burnt to a crisp. The four brothers who were there returned, Gabriel, Connor, Kennith, and Griffin returned to the wreckage, looking over the dead Goblins, and Richard’s dead body in sadness. Connor headed over to see if Lynette was okay, treading lightly over Niki’s remains, though not shying away from kicking her skull aside coldly. Connor had no love left for his mother, due to her violation of him the day before. He broke through the thin rock shell, which had almost served as an oven for Lynette, and took her out, bringing her out to their brothers. Gabriel held onto his father’s head, and Griffin took his father’s sword, as Gabriel already had one. Gabriel kissed his father’s head, before speaking to his brothers on the burial, and three out of four had come to a consensus, as the strangers had come to offer their condolences. Connor left to go back to the village, as he saw no reason to bury their father. They buried him, the boys cried over their father’s grave as the abused neighbor boy, Wade came to see what had happened, looking over the group. Wade asked the group where the ones who had done this had gone to, Gabe, still mourning replied sarcastically, “What are you going to do?” Wade looked back and replied sarcastically, “I’m going to throw them a tea party! What do you think I’m gonna do?” Gabe looked back to him and replied, “Shut up. Your parents never loved you.” This made Wade draw his bow and train it upon Gabe, who replied by drawing his sword. A little neighbor girl by the name of Nyuu, who had been hiding in the tree, jumped onto Wade’s shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance, and Gabe rushed in, over his father’s grave, jumping onto the well, and using it as leverage to sink his blade into Wade’s shoulder. Wade backed up, getting cut by it as well, as he tried to reach for his dagger, but found as Gabe had landed, he lunged forward with his left knee and knocked him into the tree, hitting his head and dazing him a bit. Gabe then brought the hilt of his sword to the back part of Wade’s jaw, knocking him out. Connor returned, coming to tell them about the house that they had found in Draynor. This house actually belonged to a member of the Cut Assassins, Matt Bowie, one of the most prominent members. Gabriel handed the unconscious Wade to Connor, and asked him to bring him back to the house they had found. Wade had been dropped at the crossroads outside of Draynor, and left there. The scene truly ends with Matt sitting over his parent's grave, swearing vengeance on the Bandosians that had killed them. Gabriel went off to look for his twin, Arkaevum, the youngest brother and sibling, Ravalan and of course Melody, the mentally unstable younger daughter. Matt exited the illustrious Usual Spot, walking not too far to see that there was an influx of children in the area, around his house. He walked up and spoke to Connor about the house that the children had taken for themselves, as it was the one he had for himself. He told them that they could stay there, giving Connor the key to the house and disappearing into the shadows. This would begin the new story for the Everric family, leaving an unsure fate for them, and their fates to the cold, cruel reality that is Gielinor. A New Day Gabriel has been doing a little bit of travelling, making his way over to Al Kharid, practicing his free-running and parkour skills, something that he had gotten quite good at over the years. He took a brisk jog merely to keep up his cardio, as he knew excercise was something essential to health family, leaving his father's old clothing in his backpack, and donning a new set, though not letting go of the clothing as he loved it. The kids have now moved to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' and are living in one of the slum houses, it has more room than the house that Matt had provided for them, so they appreciate it very much, and they have begun to repair it, making it look a bit nicer, as it was now cold and winter time as they had reached the area. Gabe has begun to watch over the other kids, even Wade at times. Arkaevum ran away to Al Kharid, being trained for about a month straight with the Ali's. He was trained to be quite proficient in Air Magic. Kennith, Gabe, Lynette and Wade travelled to the site of the Battle of Lumbridge, aweing at Saradomin's pedestal. They looked at the divine tear pool, in which Lynette threw a few fish, which happened to be their dinner that Wade had fought hard for, and they ended up fishing them out with Gabriel's sword. They soon scaled the large scaffolding which held the guards of Saradomin's battlefield, looking over the site of the snow covered carnage. Soon after this the family left to go to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' in the prcoess, and promising to give it back with a note addressed to Mr. Bowie and their Uncle. The kids ended up going to Varrock, and Kennith asked Gabe to teach him how to freerun, running and jumping from building to building with great skill, Kennith learned quickly as well. Gabriel then left again to Al Kharid, still wondering where his brother had run off to. He moved along the course that he and his brother had established, sliding down an awning, before finally reaching a group of planks that were close together that they'd look at. He saw two people there, recognizing one was his twin brother, Ark. Ark heard his name, and Gabriel had crossed the planks. They wondered what was going on, and Gabe pulled a stunt where he fell off the roof as Ark was performing his final test for the Ali's. He was caught by a ball of air, which slowed his fall. Ark then was gifted a diamond necklace by Master Ali, who then floated off humorously. To which, they returned to Varrock, and settled in for a short while. Soon they were found by their Uncle Stuart once more, who then proceeded to offer to adopt them. This happened, Amber, one of their friends, being adopted as well as Wade. Uncle Stuart left for a moment to retrieve his two carriages to get them, as Melody arrived and showed her bucket of flowers, leaving again. Melody then left, and was replaced by her not-so-imaginary friend Roger, who was more or less, a pedophile, and a very large black male. By this time Uncle Stuart had returned and Roger began to threaten him. After Roger had made a threat on Melody's life, Arkaevum and Gabriel both readied themselves for combat. Arkaevum punched him with his spiked gloves, while Gabe stabbed him in the spine and twisted it. Ark then followed up by shooting a Wind Surge at him. This ended the conflict swiftly as they soon moved to the mansion with their Uncle. Which was probably for the best, Melody revelling in Roger's death. They reached the mansion, and a few questionable events had happened, though the most prominent in Gabriel's actions, was him climbing the roof, using water magic for non combat things, and climbing the roof of the mansion. The Four Years During this year, Gabriel has started his training, including siphoning the energy from the random divination wells, and from the Battle of Lumbridge, doing enough of so to attract the attention of two very powerful demons, who have likely achieved what those have called Devils. Malphos sent his followers, the Windblade, to investigate whether this one was a Jinchuriki, or not. Their leader, Xenus noticed his ability, and assured him a future spot in the Windblade, as well as protection by Malphos should he pledge himself to service in the future. With this, the Devil, Dagon, made his way into the area, capturing the Windblades Auditor and Orator, granting them, if they left, great power. The two fought hard against Dagon, and they, along with Gabe with his magical ability, they impressed Dagon enough for him to give them great power, granting them all with the Eternal Eyes, which he also granted to Gabriel and Alcaeus. Gabriel and AlcaeusThe rest of the year has passed and Gabriel has become much more hardened, and has made a few deals that the rest of his family wouldn't be proud of. However, his brother Connor has returned, a much more dark feel about him. He's gained several new abilities, and has in more ways than one, been trained to kill a man, gaining incredible speed, stamina and combat prowess. He and Connor chased off Wade Pierce, reluctantly after he had insulted Connor and then shot him in the leg. They continued their chase of him, Wade getting away on some steed that he had stolen. But, his days have taken a turn for the better as he has now established a relationship-thing with a neighbor girl, Mia Vere, as he has gained quite an interest in her, and have begun working on the house together. They've entered an official relationship, and spend quite some time together, though Gabriel does take much time to travel during the nights that she isn't staying with him to gallavant as Pain. He and Mia experienced a breakup He, like his brother Arkaevum, left to find himself, Gabriel unlike Ark, left due to him being consumed by his inner darkness, the encounter with his father's ghost changed him for the better. Gabriel has become much more headstrong and charismatic, making his trips around the world, helping those he could, making new friends, using Pain's abilities for good, for once, the Windblade having a change of heart themselves, the leaders and their significant others have changed their minds. Gabriel found himself to start Gabriel and the Windblade Brothers have become close, though they don't see each other as often as they'd like to anymore. And after his return, not so long after, Gabriel began a relationship with Adrianne Gaspar, he met her in Falador Bar, and gave her a commorb, and a frequency for her to call, which was already tuned to the commorb. Their next meeting was at Varrock, after she gave him a call, they talked for a while, and then they ended up embracing, but their kiss was stopped with Caelestis Grey's arrival, to which Gabriel saw that he had to go take care of his siblings. Their next meeting consisted of their next embrace, and then the arrival of Gabe's brother Ravalan. Ravalan through a few hissy fits, before he was subdued by Gabriel's spells, mostly the vines, stopped from throwing a rock. Rav now went to eat some food, and went to sleep while Gabe showed Adrianne around the mansion, leading to their first sexual encounter right after he explained Fifty Shades of Varis Grey to her, and boy it was rough, a battle, Gabriel now asking her to be his girlfriend. Bloodlines Gabriel had begun his studies in Divination and continuing his training, he found a dusty old tome, which was actually the history of the Everric. It was written in the language of Infernus, and the text was encoded as well. It took Gabriel about a day to decode the first few pages, which was all he needed to see. It revealed to him that Flavia and Ariston Everric, the progenitors of their family had been sealed away. And it also gave their histories. Gabriel met in the Jolly Boar with Arkaevum, Kennith and Griffen, he explained to them about this quest. He explained the whole idea to Ark, Kennith and Griffen. Griffen relayed some information that Augustus had told him via telepathy, and they set off to begin their recruitment. Personality and Appearance Gabriel as a young man was a protective, happy and friendly boy, not straying too far away from his twin, looked up to as the top dog of the family compared to the others, highly protective of his siblings. His father Richard was his favorite parent, compared to Niki, whom he loved. His favorite sibling being his twin brother Arkaevum, with the close seconds being Kennith and Griffen. In the next year after the death of his father, he became more grown up, seeing how harsh life was, becoming much more stoic and hellbent on revenge, succumbing to his darker, more chaotic side, though now that he's achieved his revenge, he has decided it was best to try to leave the past behind. In times past, his personality Appearance Gabriel stands at 6'0" with jet-black, messy hair at most times, and wears various different types of clothes, a lot of the times he ends up shirtless. He has lime-green eyes and high cheekbones with sharp facial features. He has an assortment of outfits, using the Windblade Outfit only when he has spiralled into his Strangest Persona, which slowly consumed him until he learned to fully suppress it. Abilities and Equipment *Nature Magic- Gabriel is a Nature Magician, or an Naturamancer. *Elemental Magic- He is now very skilled at most of the Elemental Magics, and knows quite a bit of the spellbook, due to some training at the Wizard Tower *Law Magic- his own self teaching from his mothers spellbooks, levitating books while reading them and other types of things, showing incredible promise. *Genius Level Intellect- Gabriel and his brother Arkaevum's intellects far exceed most that they come into contact with, even the most learned scholars. *Martial Arts- He has trained under several masters, and is proficient in hand to hand combat, knowing many styles and being an expert at them, and even mastering a few. *Swordsmanship- He is a great swordsman, but this also inhibits his ability with bows and crossbows. *Magic- Considering all, Gabriel is a prodigious magician, and is known for mostly using Nature control and Geomancy. *Divination- Gabriel's first start in Divination was his attempt to draw Divine Tears from the Battle of Lumbridge's site. *Summoning- Gabriel is an aspiring summoner. Notable Relations *Adrianne Gaspar- Gabriel's lover, best friend and girlfriend. Despite their age difference, they still remain excellent friends. *Arkaevum Everric- Gabriel's twin brother. Before the death of their parents, they were rarely seen without one another. They have that "twin telepathy" type deal where they can anticipate one another's words and finish sentences, where subtle facial expressions, nods and smirks were their own secret language. *Lyruil Iorwerth- Gabriel's former commander, a powerful warrior and good leader, a man he trusts and respects. *Garrett Praven- Gabriel's former secondary commander, a powerful warrior, and a man who shows him what pride and generosity really is. *Connor Everric- Gabriel's younger brother by about a year, a cold, callous and rebellious individual, though he still shows subtle ways of still caring for his siblings, as he is protective over them. The two have become alienated from each other over the years. *Lynette Everric- Gabriel's older half-sister, Gabriel sees her as a younger sibling, as she is rather off. But he loves her regardless, and he sees fit to watch over her, like the rest of his siblings. *Kennith Everric- Probably one of Gabriel's favorite siblings, little Ken, an aspring rogue. He thinks that Ken will grow up to be quite charming, though he's wary of his recent behavior. *Griffen Everric- One of Gabriel's other favorite siblings, Griffen is one of the youngest brothers of the family, and Gabe is very protective of him. *Ravalan Everric- The youngest brother of the family, whom Gabriel is also very protective of, he is quite the angry little boy and likes to cause mischief wherever he goes. *Nyuu Everric- The youngest sibling, and little sister who is quite childish, Gabe is quite protective of her as well. *Amber Derikson- Gabriel and the Everric's former neighbor and a friend of the family, as they have known one another for quite some time, despite the age gap, her being seventeen and him being fourteen. *Wade Pierce- The sixteen year old kid who the Everric have more-or-less taken in as one of their own. He is the oldest of male of the group, but he's still not looked to as the leader, and has established himself as more of an enemy. Gallery Gabriel Fights.png Agony.png Gabriel training parkour1.png Gabriel training parkour7.png Gabriel training parkour5.png Gabriel training parkour3.png Gabriel training parkour4.png Gabriel training parkour2.png Gabriel training parkour6.png Gabe Everric.png Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Youth Category:Modern Magic user Category:Cursed Category:Godless Category:Mage Category:Everric Family Category:Adventurer Category:Magic Category:Elf Category:Misthalin Category:Battlemage Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Scholar Category:Noble Category:Commander Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonist